Duh, Om ini
by ligrass
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Pemuda bernama Eren yang klepek-klepek sama Om-Om mesum bernama Levi
1. Chapter 1

Duh, Om ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Chara : Levi, Eren, yang lain bisa ditemukan sendiri

.

Summary : ini hanya seputar kisah pemuda bernama Eren yang klepek-klepek sama Om-Om mesum bernama Levi.

.

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Warning : Boyslove, beberapa kalimat vulgar, typos, dan buanyak lagi kekurangannya.**

a/n : ini fic pertama RiRen ku. Huhahahaha… berhubung sebentar lagi Season 2 muncul ,ga ada salahnya kembali ramaikan couple nggemesin nan unyu ini. Nyimak yuk.. review juga boleh hehehe

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Prolog bro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu adalah hari yang paling Eren suka. Selain mata pelajarannya lebih sedikit dari hari lain, hari Sabtu di SMA Godong Waru 2 pulangnya juga lebih awal. Saat bel sekolah berdering tanda pulang, Eren lah yang pertama kali melesat meninggalkan kelas, setelah sang guru tentunya. Biasanya Eren akan diteriaki Mikasa yang meminta untuk pelan-pelan. Eren dan Mikasa memang selalu bersama. Rumah teman wanita perkasa Eren ini bersebelahan dengan rumah Eren, omong-omong. Kadang mereka berdua juga pulang dengan Armin, atau bisa saja satu geng yang ada dikelasnya.

Well, semua yang dilakukan Eren tak ada yang berarti. Dia ingin pulang cepat karena hanya ingin menikmati weekend nya saja, kendati tak kemana-mana. Dirumah saja cukup, sambil main game atau internetan dikamar. Papa Grisha sangat baik untuk menyediakan WiFi di rumah sederhananya ini, alasannya sih supaya Eren ngga banyak keluyuran.

"Eren, cuci muka dulu, lalu makan siang lah". Mama Carla yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar sang anak tunggal, langsung bertolak pinggang melihat Eren yang semerawut dengan seragam sekolah masih melekat. "langsung letakkan seragam kotor dikeranjang ya". Lanjutnya.

Eren hanya nyengir.

Eren patuh pada Carla, supaya uang jajannya utuh. Sehabis makan, Eren akan mengurung diri dikamar, lalu membaca status teman-temannya disosial media. Selanjutnya, Eren akan tertidur pulas sampai sore dengan iler menempel dipipi. Penampilan khas jomblo di malam minggu. Yeah. Biasanya sih begitu.

Tapi, hari ini Mama Carla mencegah Eren sebelum masuk kamar. Tangan lentiknya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Eren. Si pipi gembul tentu saja ke pedean. Dia kira itu tambahan uang atas kerja kerasnya mengangggur dirumah.

"wa-wah, Mah. Mamah serius nih?". Mata Eren membulat, telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk uang yang ada ditangan Carla.

"ha? Mama minta bantu, tolong beli kan minuman dan camilan di Supermarket, Kenalannya Papa sebentar lagi mau kemari". Ucapan Carla langsung mematahkan hati Eren menjadi serpihan, si Mama kalau bikin Plot Twist suka nyebelin.

Eren cemberut. Tapi uang ditangan Carla diambil juga, tanda dia setuju membantu Carla. Eren kan anak polos nan berbakti pada Orang tua. "Minuman apa?". Tanyanya bingung. Disupermarket kan banyak jenis minuman. Lalu, si Kenalannya Papa itu seleranya seperti apa, Eren tidak tau, jadi bingung otak mungil Eren.

"belikan saja Teh hitam satu kotak, yang buat di seduh itu loh… biasanya ada didekat area Susu-susu sama mi instan". Jelas Carla lengkap dengan gerakan tangan khas mbok-mbok.

"ooh..". Eren ngangguk paham. "makanannya, Mah?".

"belikan apa saja, yang penting bukan jajanan anak kecil, sisanya terserah kamu belikan apa saja". Mama Carla berlalu dari hadapan Eren.

 _Yes, Mamah emang asik_. Dia bisa beli es krim buat malam minggu, sekalian kripik kentang balado menemaninya nonton film terbaru.

Eren buru-buru mengeluarkan sepeda ontelnya yang berwarna merah, Sepermarketnya tidak jauh. Cukup dari rumah Jeager tercinta kita belok ke kanan, luruuus, ada pertigaan, belok kiri, luruus ,belok kekanan sedikit sampai lah di supermarket. Tidak membutuh kan waktu lama, tapi karena Eren cemen dalam urusan nyebrang jadi agak lama.

Sampai rumah lagi, Eren lihat sudah ada mobil sejenis sedan atau apalah itu, Eren ngga tau jenis-jenis mobil selain truk dan bis, sudah terparkir ganteng di pekarangan rumahnya. Eren buru-buru parkir di lalu masuk lewat pintu belakang. Didapur, Mama Carla sudah memanaskan air , dan beberapa gelas kaca ada diatas nampan, baru diisi gula saja.

Eren lihat tas kerja Papa nya tergeletak diatas meja makan, ah.. si Papa ini, nanti kalau ikut kegoreng lagi sama masakan tadi pagi ,gimana?

"Eren, darurat, ayo mana Tehnya?". Pinta Mama Carla. Aga lebay kata Eren, dari knalpotnya Eren rasa masih agak panas,kok. Nyantai aja.

Mama Carla sibuk dengan Teh Hitam. Eren membantu, dia membuka bungkus camilan lalu diisikan ke toples kosong. Sesekali juga ikut nicipin camilannya.

"kanalan Papa yang penting ya Mah?". Tanya Eren setengah basa-basi.

Mama Carla mengangguk tiga kali dengan kecepatan kilat. "penting sekali".

Eren melotot. Wih, gawat ini mah. Kalau Mama Carla sudah seserius ini, Eren bakal langsung kicep. Rasanya seperti mau menyajikan makanan ke Chef Juna (?) . Oke, ini serius. Eren melihat tatanan camilannya dengan seksama, sudah imbang dan terlihat higenis, toplesnya pun tak berdebu, enak, sudah dijamin. Masalahnya satu, dia kurang cepat.

"Ma, aku bawa dulu camilannya kedepan ya. Nanti tamunya nunggu kelamaan". Kata Eren

Mama Carla mengangguk. "Ini tehnya juga sudah siap ayo".

Eren dan mamanya pun berjalan berdampingan ke ruang tamu. Tidak terasa keringat sebiji jagung menetes dari pelipis Eren, dia membayangkan Kenalan papanya itu berperawakan tinggi besar , dengan perut agak buncit, bertampang kelam, dengan asap rokok berenang-renang di udara. Lengkap dengan tawa menggelegar dan tingkah bos nya.

"eh".

Eren melongo, dia mengikuti jejak Mamanya menata minuman, mata hijau kekuningannya tak bisa lepas dari si tamu yang dia kira jauh dari kata ganteng.

Usai meletakkan camilan diatas meja dan melemparkan senyum canggung dan malu-malu Eren melesat menuju dapur meninggalkan Mama Carla. Toh, Mama kan sudah ditemani papa disana.

Dan Eren perlu beberapa waktu untuk menormalkan detak janutngnya.

 _Gila, kalau yang seperti itu sih High class banget._ Eren jadi doki-doki dibuatnya.

Yaa, walupun kelihatannya pendek. Tapi Eren tak bisa melupakan pesona Kenalan Papa nya itu. Caranya duduk, Matanya yang tajam, Wajahnya yang kelewat tampan bak personil boyband, aura tegas, dan Eren bisa mencium aroma Seme yang kuat dari sang Tamu.

Eren makin doki-doki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tbc.

Wahahahah/

Untuk prolog selesai, yeay. Rada aneh juga sih, ngerasa gaje buanget sumpah ah, duh… mak ini fic apaan lagi /

Ngga ada kerjaan di tempat magang begitu ada ide , langsung ketik gitu aja/

Yah.. moga-moga aja suka, meramaikan dunia per fanfic-an (?) dan dunia Ri Ren /

Bye/


	2. Chapter 2

Duh, Om ini.

* * *

.

.

.

Chara : Levi, Eren, yang lain bisa ditemukan sendiri

.

Summary : ini hanya seputar kisah pemuda bernama Eren yang klepek-klepek sama Om-Om mesum bernama Levi.

.

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Warning : Boyslove, AU,beberapa kalimat vulgar, typos, dan buanyak lagi kekurangannya.**

a/n :hahahah muncul lagi deng, monggo dibaca ya gaess. jangan lupa review bro. maap buanget kalo humornya ga dapet. semoga menghibur lah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eren ini sudah kelas dua SMA , rata-rata anak kelas dua SMA diseluruh dunia memiliki usia berkisar antara enam belas atau tujuh belas, mungkin ada beberapa yang usianya delapan belas atau malahan Sembilan belas. Eren mengenal mereka sebagai spesies purba kala. Bangke emang Eren ini. Mentang-mentang umurnya termasuk muda di kelas. Seenak jidat saja dia mentertawakan usia teman-temannya yang sudah _kawak_. contohnya Ymir,Berthold, atau Rainer.

Untuk anak usia remaja layaknya Eren dan kawan-kawan, ada ciri khusus yang menggelikan. Tentu saja cinta monyet, Eren pun mengalaminya. Jangankan Eren, Mikasa yang Kudere pun mengalaminya. Ngga ada hubungannya sih, Kuudere dengan cinta monyet. Selain itu, remaja kelebihan hormon macam Jean pun jelas mengalaminya. Bahkan si kuda lumping itu mengaku sudah merasakan cinta sejak dibangku sekolah dasar. Satu-satunya teman yang belum pernah Eren ketahui merasakan cinta adalah Armin. Anak itu memang terlalu polos. Di ajak lihat doujinshi r18 saja takutnya kayak diajak lihat film biru.

Omong-omong soal cinta monyet, semenjak Om-om ganteng yang kelihatannya jomblo datang kerumahnya, si pemuda berambut coklat sudah tak gengsi lagi curhat soal cinta monyet ke teman satu grub nya. Ya, kokoro Eren sudah mantap dan yakin jika si Om adalah cinta pertamanya.

Tadi, setelah Eren kembali ke dapur, dia langsung madi dengan tiga merk sabun berbeda. Biar makin wangi katanya. Lalu dia kembali kekamarnya yang ada dilantai satu. Sambil menggosip di grub BBM, dia juga curi-curi dengar perbincangan Papa nya dengan si Om Ganteng, yang ternyata bernama Levi. _Papa Grisha dan Om Levi cukup lama mengobrolnya,ya._

Menurut informasi yang Eren peroleh, si Om rupanya baru akan kembali besok siang. Itu artinya Menginap. Menginap. Eren jumpalitan ngga karuan. Seperti fangirl lihat abs husbandonya.

Eren tiba-tiba saja berdo'a semoga kamar kosong dilantai dua tiba-tiba lenyap, agar Levi bisa tidur sekamar dengannya. Eh.

Jelas tidak mungkin.

Mama Carla yang sudah tau hal ini sejak awal ternyata sudah mempersiapkan kamar untuk Levi. Eren mengntip dari pintu kamarnya. Badannya setengah keluar kamar dan setengahnya lagi masih ada didalam kamar. Bertepatan dengan Levi yang berlalu dihadapannya bersama Mama Carla menuju tangga yang ada disamping kamar Eren.

Eren sempat dilirik Levi. Dan buru-buru Eren masuk kamar lagi dengan pipi semerah pantat monyet. Hape yang dicharger diraih dengan cepat

Ketik..

' _Guys, aku baru saja dilirik oleh dia'_ – _**Eren Yaeger**_

Lapor Eren pada teman-temannya.

Anak-anak yang bodoamat seperti Annie dan Ymir mana mau menanggapi Eren. Yang lainnya sudah malas. Hanya teman baik, malaikat cantik, dan kuda tukang rusuh yang menanggapi. Armin dengan respon seadanya, Krista yang selalu baik hati, Jean si tukang cari rebut, dan Mikasa yang selalu menanggapi Eren meski hanya dengan tanda titik saja. Mungkin Mikasa kecewa, dia sudah tak cantik lagi dimata Eren. loh.

Capek member balasan teman-temannya. Eren lebih memilih keluar kamar. Perutnya sudah keroncongaan. Masakan Mama Carla pasti sudah menunggu untuk disantap.

"loh.. baru saja mau Mama panggil untuk makan malam". Kata Mama Carla, sibuk mengelap meja makan. Eren cuma nyengir. Didepannya ada sup Seafood dengan resep turunan keluarga. Juga nasi putih, hamburger dengan saus super mantab,kentang goreng, juga salad. Mama Carla kalau ada tamu itu masaknya paket lengkap bak restoran padang. Minumannya pun mulai dari air putih biasa ada,air dingin ada, es doger ada, sirup biasa pun ada. Tekor dah Papa Grisha. Tak lupa satu botol minuman keramat dikeluarkan dari lemari, kalau ini sudah pasti Eren tak boleh ikut minum. Bir.

Kalau tak ada tamu, Mama Carla dan Papa Grisha bakal sembunyi-sembunyi minum bir supaya nggak ketahuan Eren. menurut mereka berdua , Eren belum pantas melihat orang dewasa minum bir. Tak tau saja, anak lelakinya itu punya banyak eroge.

Eren, Papa Grisha, Dan Mama Carla sudah duduk anteng. Menunggu Levi datang. Sejujurnya diantara mereka bertiga yang sudah tak tahan megang sendok adalah Papa Grisha, laparnya sudah akut, ketara dri keriput diwajah yang semakin bertambah. Dua orang yang lainnya juga lapar, tapi biasa saja. Papa Grisha pun memilih mengganjal perut pakai krupuk.

"kalian tidak harus menungguku". Levi muncul , dan berjalan menuju meja makan, meletakkan satu botol bir yang berbeda di meja makan, Papa Grisha dan Mama Carla berbinar melihat botol itu. Sementara Eren Cuma kedap-kedip kebingungan.

"apa? Mau bir?". Suara baritone mengusik Eren. ketika menolehkan kepalanya, Levi sudah berdiri disamping Eren dengan tatapan menggoda. Eren gelagapan dengan wajah memereh.

"e-enggak". Eren geleng-gelengkan kepalanya sampai hampir copot. Levi Cuma senyum, super sedikit. Mampus. Eren hampir pingsan.

"silahkan Levi-San".

Levi mengambil tempat didepan Eren, disamping Papa grisha. Tak banyak ngobrol, mereka semua sudah langsung makan. Sudah pada kelaparan. Makanan yang tersisa dimeja makan tinggal bumbu bekas hamburger dan kuah Seafood yang pekat. Eren kenyang total. Orang dewasa disekitarnya mulai membuka botol dan menuangkan ke gelas masing-masing. Disaat-saat seperti ini, Eren merasa sudah tak dibutuhkan dan dianggap lagi.

Matanya melirik Levi sekilas. Pria itu minum bir dengan punggung menyandar dikursi. Eren kaget begitu mata keduanya bertemu, Eren senyum malu-malu. Levi diam saja, masih menyesap bir dengan tenang, tapi tatapannya tidak mau beralih. Eren jadi ciut.

Tatapan Levi terlalu mengintimidasi.

"aku sudah selesai, mau liat film dikamar". Kata Eren. dia berjalan kekulkas untuk mengambil es krimnya dan kripik kentang.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"hehe, ini mah mantab". Eren kesenangan sendiri melihat persiapan nontonnya yang lengkap. Laptop, charger, ac, camilan, dan grub untuk diskusi dengan teman. Malam ini Eren mau lihat film The other side of the Door, film horror. Eren menyiasati temannya untuk diskusi bareng, padahal sebenarnya dia Cuma takut nonton sendirian. Yang ikut diskusi Eren adalah, Jean tentunya, Mikasa cuman ikut-ikut Eren aja, Sasha, Rainer, Connie, dan Annie ,tumben. Makin Horor kalau Annie ikutan, tapi tak apalah , jarang-jarang anak itu ngobrol disini.

' _sebetulnya aku sedah pernah nonton film ini',-_ _ **Annie Leondhardt.**_

Umpan Annie digrub. Eren menyirit. Terus kenapa dia mau lihat lagi sampai ikut pembahasan.

' _Hai, Annie',-_ _ **Rainer Braun.**_

Cih. Ini sih Eren yakin Berthold yang balas, si jangkung itu pasti ada dirumah Rainer, dan hape si teman dibajak demi menyapa gebetan.

' _kenapa mau ikut diskusi kalau sudah lihat? Jangan spoiler yaa..' ,-_ _ **Sasha Braus.**_

' _tidak ada syarat untuk ikut pembahasan',-_ _ **Annie Leondhardt.**_

' _tidak akan',-_ _ **Annie Leondhardt.**_

' _oh',-_ _ **Mikasa Ackerman.**_

' _jangan sampai ada yang mengompol diantara kalian, kata sepepuku yang sudah nonton sih, ini ngga terlalu seram',-_ _ **Jean Kirschtein.**_

' _Jean! Jangan ada Spoiler diantara kita!',-_ _ **Sasha Braus.**_

' _ngga spoiler kok!',-_ _ **Jean Kirschtein.**_

Eren memutar bola mata, lalu ketik

' _yosh, sepertinya semua sudah siap. Ayo nonton ,Tatakae!', -_ _ **Eren Jeager.**_

' _Tatakae Eren, apa aku perlu kerumahmu?',-_ _ **Mikasa Ackerman.**_

' _ha? Tidak perlu. Aku bisa lihat sendiri',-_ _ **Eren Jeager.**_

Ketik Eren tanpa ragu, tapi kakinya gemetar. Suhu udara tiba-tiba turun, Eren rasa dia terlalu berlebihan pakai Ac.

' _loh, kalian baru mau lihat, aku sudah mulai menit ke lima belas nih',-_ _ **Connie Springer.**_

Abaikan saja.

Eren membuka tutup Es krim nya, lalu menyendok pelan. Baru opening sudah merinding.

' _tenang Guys, tadi Cuma mimpi kok',-_ _ **Eren Jeager.**_

Satu jam lebih berlalu, film telah selesai. Dan di grub berserakan komentar anak-anak soal film tadi. Eren sudah keringat dingin, belum berani menoleh kebelakang, mengunggu salah satu temannya mencairkan suasana atau membuat lawakan tentang film ini. Tapi dari tadi hanya Sasha yang ketakutan mendominasi. Jean pun nimbrug setelah bungkam sekian dasawarsa lamanya.

' _hah. Aku pikir kita salah judul, kita bisa membahas bersama film-film detektif seperti Sherlock Holmes, baru berguna untuk pembahasan',-_ _ **Jean Kirschtein.**_

' _yee.. bilang saja takut',-_ _ **Connie Springer.**_

' _enak saja kau',-_ _ **Jean Kirschtein**_ _._

' _jadi, apa maksudnya hantu terakhir itu? Dia apakan wanitanya?',-_ _ **Eren Jeager.**_

Sepi . tak ada yang menjawab, bahkan setelah sepuluh menit, Mikasa pun tak menjawab. Oke, ini sudah saat nya beranjak dari kasur empuk, membereskan sampah-sampah dikamarnya sebelum Mama Carla datang.

"eh".

Baru saja Eren keluar kamar, Si Om ganteng menghadang jalannya, Eren kira sih kebetulan. Tapi waktu tangan Levi terjulur menghadang Eren di dinding, Eren langsung pucat pasi.

"mau kamana?". Tanyanya

Eren gelegapan lagi. Tangannya mengacungkan bungkusan kosong. "bu-buang sampah Sir".

"jangan dulu, orang tua mu sedang mabuk, tidurlah". Kata Levi. "kelas berapa kamu?".

"saya kelas dua SMA sir". Eren nyengir. Levi mengangguk kalem. Eren doki-doki. "memangnya kenapa ya sir?". Eren tidak peka.

"apanya yang kenapa".

"Papa dan Mama saya.. er?". Eren menggigit bibirnya ragu melihat respon Levi . menghela nafas berat. Otak mungil Eren tiba-tiba connect kemana-mana. Dua orang, mabuk, jangan kesana. Kata-kata Levi ambigu.

"me-mereka, anu..". Eren kesusahan mencari kata-kata. Levi masih setia mengurungnya, tapi sekarang lebih dekat, Eren bicara terlalu pelan soalnya. Bagaimana kondisi jantung Eren tidak usah ditanya lagi. "melakukan…itu ya". Pelan sekali.

"jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak nak, bau alcohol itu menyengat ,kamu tidak akan kuat satu ruangan dengan mereka". Terang Levi. Eren rasanya seperti disiram air es, entah kenapa. Tapi malu juga berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"kamu pernah melihat porno? Hah?". Seringai tercetak diwajah Levi. Seperti rubah licik yang berbahaya. Alarm keprawanan Eren tiba-tiba memperingatkan. Eren bergidik. Dia gelagapan kesekian lagi. Duh, kenapa tepat sasaran sih.

Awalnya Eren tak menjawab. Tapi mata Levi seolah terus mendekat. "a-aku sudah tujuh belas tahun sir". Jawabnya gugup. "pernah".

Mata Levi menyipit. "hoo,lalu..". satu tangan lainnya terangkat,menyentil dahi Eren. kepalanya mendekat. "biarkan aku lihat kamarmu, kamu pasti menyimpan sesuatu seperti itu kan? Biar ku adukan kau pada ibumu".

"ha! Ti-tidak ada Sir, aku hanya diajak lihat temanku. Jangan bilang Mama, Sir". Eren memohon, hancur sudah jika Mama Carla tau. Tangan Eren menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Levi sambil memasang wajah memelas seperti anak anjing.

Levi terdiam , ia melepaskan Eren. "sana tidur". Melirik Levi sekali lagi. "atau kuadukan pada Ibumu".

Eren melongo. Dia melihat jam dinding. "i-ini baru jam setengah Sembilan, Sir. Aku mana bisa tidur, apalagi ini malam minggu". Eren manyun, kenapa dia selalu disuruh tidur sore sih, sama Mamanya, sama Papanya,Sama Mikasa, bahkan sama Om Levi.

"jadi, kamu tidak bisa tidur? Lantas mau apa? Nyari cewek?".

Eren melotot mendengar pertanyaan frontal Levi. Wajahnya memerah habis-habisan. Gila saja. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. " tidak!".

"lalu mau apa? Kalau tidak tidur,hm?".

"te-terserah aku dong, aku kan bisa main game". Eren malah terlihat seperti shota menggemaskan yang berharap bisa diculik Shotacon. Punya pipi tembam, kulit halus sawo matang, mata berbinar, badan bau bayi. Levi bercanda kalau bilang Eren cari cewek, Eren tidak butuh cewek, Eren butuhnya Seme. Seperti Levi.

"game eroge,huh?".

Eren menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya sebal,tindakan Uke ngambek. "bukan! Jangan menuduhku begitu!". Tangannya mendorong bahu Levi menjauh , tidak bisa. Padahal dia lebih tinggi dari Levi.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau tebakanku benar?". Levi menahan tangan Eren. kepalanya mendekat sekali lagi.

Eren mencium bau alcohol. Dan rokok. Duh, Eren doki-doki lagi, biar sudah dibuat kesal, tapi Levi tetap memabukkan.

"apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuat bocah sepertimu cepat tidur?". Levi makin dekat . "haruskah aku menemanimu cari cewek di Torst, atau…".

Makin dekat lagi. "mau ku jadikan guling tidur, hm?".

tbc.

* * *

huahahah/

kira-kira mana yang akan Eren pilih?/

btw, ada yang pernah liat film yang diatas?/

cuma nanya sih,hehe/

mohon reviewannya/


End file.
